


And Duchess makes three

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: There is a number of small things [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Cats, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Pet Parents, Slytherins Being Slytherins, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Theodore brings home more than he bargained for and Draco names a litter of kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Duchess makes three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/gifts).



> Just a silly little idea that was born from a conversation that we had last week. 
> 
> Fluff therapy, as requested by my partner in literary crime, Unkissed.  
> <3

This all started with Theodore Nott.

 

It was late Wednesday evening when Theodore returned from his publisher’s office, and Draco recalls the day perfectly because he is very good at retaining seemingly useless information that might serve him well in the future.

 

This information would serve him _very_ well in the future.

 

“Draco, I’m home, are you here?” Theodore’s voice resonated through the entry hall as he stepped inside their shared dwelling, and although the question had been innocuous enough, Theodore was counting on Draco still being tied up at work.

 

Theodore closed the front door behind him and shrugged out of his coat, which was dripping rainwater all over the foyer. This proved somewhat difficult because he was holding a small bundle in his left arm.

 

The sound of silence pulled a soft sigh of relief from him as he made his way through the house, quietly peeking his head into each room in search of the blond.  “Draco?” Theodore called again, this time a bit quieter as he shifted the package in his arms gently.  When Theodore was satisfied that he was indeed alone, he sat down on the edge of the bed and peered down into his lap at a very wet, and very scared looking kitten. The corners of his mouth curled into a soft smile as he stroked over the top of the cat’s head with a fingertip, which prompted the small bundle of fur to let out an experimental mewl.

 

“Don’t be scared, you’re safe now.” Theodore said quietly as he held out a hand and summoned the nearest dry towel.

 

Theodore hadn’t left this morning with the intent of bringing home company, and he knew very well what Draco’s thoughts were regarding animals in his home, but the situation had left him no choice. Carefully, he wrapped the animal in Draco’s fluffiest white towel and held it against his chest, whispering softly into the folds of expensive cotton fabric. He had been on his way home from the publishers when it had started pouring down unexpectedly. He had tossed his half-smoked and now ruined cigarette down and hurried towards the nearest alley to disapparate home when it he had spotted the kitten, crouched beneath a wilting cardboard box in a vein attempt to shield itself from the rain. Of course he had expected the thing to dart away when he moved closer to it, but it hadn’t. The kitten had looked up at him with it’s bright green eyes and before it had even let out the most pitiful meow that Theodore Nott had ever heard in his life, he knew he was going to take the animal home with him.  Now here he was, seated right in the center of the bed he shared with Draco while this smoky grey cat rubbed against his knee and purred quite happily.

 

Draco was going to be _so_ pissed…

 

                                                                     ∞

 

It was extremely late by the time Draco returned home. Just as Theodore hoped, he had been detained at work, and when he finally stepped through the floo into his sitting room he was in a rather terrible mood. He navigated his way through the house to the kitchen, in desperate need of caffeine. Unlike Theodore, Draco didn’t need to call out to know that the latter was home; he just _knew._

 

By the time Draco was finished, he was pouring out two cups of coffee from his French press and carrying them through the house in search of Theodore.  Although Draco had expected to find him curled up in a chair by the fire, his mouth still curved into one of those special smiles he reserved particularly for Theodore when he spotted him stretched out right in the middle of their bed with his shoes still on.

 

That very same smile faltered just a fraction when his eyes fell to the furry rat curled up on Theodore’s chest.

 

“There you are.” Theodore said with a smile that was not nearly as innocent as he thought it was.

 

“What. Is that.” Draco’s eyes narrowed at the sleeping animal as he spoke, which seemed to amuse Theodore greatly.

 

Theodore couldn’t help but smile as he watched Draco. He had known Draco practically all of his life. He knew better than anyone what he could and could not get away with where Draco was concerned. And besides, he had a secret weapon. Theodore Nott had the power to make Draco Malfoy forget his own name anytime he wished. Theodore was hardly worried. “What is what?”  He asked innocently, brows rising up curiously.

 

Draco’s temple contracted and he stood there, still holding the two steaming mugs of fresh coffee. After a moment or so his expression smoothed out and he crossed the room towards the bed, where he deposited one of his mugs on the bedside table. “You can’t keep that thing here, I’m allergic.” Draco said, as he made his way towards the closet.

 

Theodore laughed and dropped a hand to the sleeping kitten’s back, petting it softly as he watched Draco throw open his closet doors and disappear inside the massive space.  “You leave this to me,” He whispered to the purring feline, whose only response was a yawn and a stretch. 

 

Carefully, he moved the cat off of his chest and to the bed, where it promptly curled up on Draco’s pillow. Theodore slid off the bed wearing a mischievous grin, quickly crossing the room to Draco’s closet. “Long day at work, dear?” Theodore’s voice was dramatically honeyed as he stepped up behind Draco, who appeared to be attempting to bore holes in his rows of neatly hanging garments with the sheer power of his gaze. Theodore’s arms snaked around Draco’s middle as he pressed himself up against the other, head tilting just enough to press a soft kiss to the blond’s neck. “This won’t work.” Draco muttered petulantly, even as his own head tilted to the side to allow the other more access. 

 

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Theodore murmured against his skin between kisses.

 

Draco sighed softly and closed his eyes because he really was powerless against Theodore when he was like this. “I’m allergic.” He muttered again, which only pulled a throaty laugh from the other man.

 

By the time Draco had twisted around in Theodore’s grasp his cheeks were flushed and he was willing to allow the other to at least _try_ and convince him. Of course, Draco had no intention of letting Theodore win, but he was not above letting him _think_ such a thing were possible. Theodore’s hands had just smoothed across his abdomen when he felt it; the first real sting of defeat.  Oh, it wasn’t anything that Theodore had done, not really. This tactic was far worse, and came in the form of a small grey feline rubbing against his ankle. Draco stared down at the animal blankly and Theodore could only grin, because he knew that they had won.

 

 

                                                                       ∞

 

“She’s looking rather soft around the middle, isn’t she? You’ve been feeding her table scraps when I’m not looking, haven’t you?” Draco’s accusing glare across the table over dinner two weeks later made Theodore snort softly in protest. When he had brought the wet kitten home and persuaded Draco to let her stay he had had no idea that Draco would take on the role of _pet parent_ with such tenacity. Although it was him who had wanted to keep the cat, it had been Draco who had quickly taken over. If Theodore didn’t know better he would say that once Draco had decided that animal could stay, he had done everything in his power to be the _better_ parent. It had been Draco who decided on her name, Draco that fed her, and it was Draco’s lap that she could often be seen curled up on. In two short weeks Draco and his kitten had become closer than Theodore had ever thought possible and honestly, he couldn’t be happier because that is exactly what he had been hoping for all along.

 

“Maybe it’s that expensive food you insist on feeding her making her fat.” Theodore shrugged a shoulder as he sipped his coffee, barely hiding an amused smirk behind his mug.

 

Draco ignored his comment and furrowed his brow at the cat, which was seated on one of the extra chairs at their dining table, licking the inside of a crystal goblet. “Maybe I should call a healer…” Draco muttered to himself, fingertips tapping against his coffee cup.

 

“I’m sure she’s just fine.” Theodore offered encouragingly, and when Draco turned his worrisome gaze upon Theodore, his warm smile soothed Draco’s nerves, just as it always had. 

 

                                                                    ∞

 

“Duchess? Where are you hiding? Daddy’s worried about you.” Draco’s voice rang loudly through the house, and although Theodore had looked beneath every piece of furniture they owned and Draco had practically torn each room to bits, either of them had yet to locate the small grey cat.

 

“What if she’s gotten out? Perhaps I should go canvas the neighborhood.” Draco was peering out one of the large windows in the sitting room as he spoke, and Theodore sighed softly as he crossed the room to stand beside him. He could have never guessed that the small alley cat he’d brought home the month before could have turned Draco into this worried jumble of nerves that stood beside him now, but honestly, he should have realized. Theodore knew Draco wasn’t nearly as sharp and cold as he appeared to the outside world, and although he was fairly certain that the cat was simply curled up somewhere hidden sleeping, he hoped for both of their sakes that he was right.

 

“Let’s have one more look around the house, if we don’t find her, we’ll go out together and look, okay?” Theodore turned to Draco and offered him a smile, which did very little to actually soothe him.

  
Four weeks ago Draco Malfoy was perfectly fine living in this very small bubble that he had created with Theodore, but then Theodore had gone and changed the game and Draco wasn’t sure that he was ready to admit that he needed Duchess more than he let on.  It had been impossible to ignore the small grey ball of fur. From the moment they had met, Duchess had made it very clear that it was Draco’s affection that she had been after.  Oh, of course she was quite content with Theodore and would often curl up beside him on the sofa while he was reading or scribbling in his journal, but it had always been Draco she had been keen on.

 

Theodore could relate to that on _so_ many levels.

 

Draco was on his hands and knees in the sitting room, peering beneath the sofa for the umpteenth time when he heard Theodore’s call from the bedroom. “Draco, come quick!” It didn’t take any more than that to get him scrambling to his feet and down the hall in a hurry.

 

“Where is she? Is she alright?” Draco’s gaze darted around the room and he frowned when he didn’t see either Theodore or Duchess.

 

“In here,” Theodore called from Draco’s walk-in closet, and Draco merely quirked a brow as he stepped inside.

 

Theodore was standing near the back of the closet with his back to Draco when he entered, and it was not relief so much as it was dread that gripped the blond as he carefully made his way towards the other. He steeled himself as he paused just behind Theodore, unsure of what to expect when he leaned forward enough to peer over his shoulder.

 

Whatever it was that Draco had been expecting, this was certainly not it. Curled up atop his Ferragamo wool jumper was Duchess, and six tiny kittens.

 

“Kittens!” Theodore exclaimed happily, kneeling down to peer at the newly arrived members of their little family.

 

Draco was speechless, and not just because one of his designer jumpers was now a ruined cat bed. 

 

“Aren’t they precious?” Theodore cooed softly as he reached out to scratch Duchess behind the ears.

 

Draco stared down at the surreal scene at his feet for a long moment, unsure of how to respond. For all of his worry he had never once considered a possibility such as this and now that he was faced with it he was utterly gobsmacked.

 

Theodore turned to gaze up at Draco over his shoulder with the sweetest, most innocent smile he could muster. He couldn’t help but be amused by this surprising turn of events, and judging by the look on Draco’s face, either could he. “Can we keep them?” He said, batting his lashes in a way that was not nearly as innocent as he thought it was. “Please?” He added for effect, the faintest hint of laughter escaping him.

 

It was right here, at this very moment that Draco Malfoy realized he had already lost, although truth be told, he would consider this a win in countless ways—Not that he would ever tell you so.

 

“Fine, but _I’m_ naming them.” Draco sniffed haughtily as he lowered himself down next to Theodore to get a closer look at the new additions to his family, his expression quickly morphing into something much softer. Theodore nodded in silent agreement and linked his arm with Draco’s, and although he would hold true to his promise of allowing Draco to name the kittens, he was determined to name at least one of them himself.

 

                                                              ∞

 

 

And this is the story of how Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott found themselves with a much larger family than either of them ever could have expected, in the form of Duchess, Valentino, Gucci, Dolce, Loubi, Dior, and of course, _Oscar._


End file.
